<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Files: Access Denied by roe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839831">Ex-Files: Access Denied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87'>roe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Bucky/Rumlow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bickering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Bingo, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Cunnilingus, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Ex Sex, F/M, Fem Bucky Barnes, Female Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Humor, Missions, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sexual Tension, Smut, Surveillance, Top Brock Rumlow, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, rom com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shows up for a surveillance mission only to find that her annoying ex boyfriend, Brock Rumlow, is there too.</p><p>Her luck couldn't get any worse, she thinks, but then the surveillance turns out to be a real bore.</p><p>Rumlow won't stop talking either. Bucky figures she could either taser him, or sit on his face... </p><p>She chooses the latter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Bucky/Rumlow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Rumbuck Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-Files: Access Denied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts">TheTiredOwl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bottom Bucky bingo squares: AU, rarepair &amp; PWP.</p><p>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky got out the elevator on the tenth floor and walked down the hallway.</p><p class="western">When she reached the right apartment number she paused, shifting her bag on her shoulder a moment before raising her hand to knock the coded knock.</p><p class="western">She waited, not hearing any movement from inside, but if they were SHIELD agents then they'd have been trained to be quiet.</p><p class="western">The door opened, and Bucky saw the last person in the world she expected to see standing there: Brock Rumlow.</p><p class="western">"Oh, hell, no," she said flatly. "Please tell me you're leaving."</p><p class="western">"Nope." He smirked at her as he opened the door and gestured inside. "Looks like you're stuck with me."</p><p class="western">Bucky didn't move, still weighing her options.</p><p class="western">Rumlow sighed. "Look, don't be a bitch about it. There was a last minute emergency and everyone else got sent off there. I don't wanna be here any more than you do."</p><p class="western">Bucky rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, and entered the apartment. Rumlow shut the door after her.</p><p class="western">Whoever had arranged the teams back at SHIELD was going to hear from Bucky on Monday morning. She'd specifically asked Fury not to pair her with Rumlow on any missions, and it'd worked out just fine for nearly six months.</p><p class="western">"Coffee?" Rumlow offered, strolling off through the apartment.</p><p class="western">It was dark inside, no lights on. That's because this was a surveillance operation watching the penthouse suite in the building next door. Bucky sighed anew: this was going to be a very long forty-eight hours until relief came.</p><p class="western">Or, if she was lucky, the targets would do something and she could go deal with them instead of being stuck inside a small apartment with her ex.</p><p class="western">"Yeah, alright," she answered.</p><p class="western">She went over to the surveillance spot in the lounge where the cameras with extra long lenses were set up next to the floor to ceiling windows. There were two small chairs and sets of binoculars. Also a sleeping roll with an opened packet of Twinkies, and crumbs everywhere.</p><p class="western">Bucky wrinkled her face in distaste, but she'd been in worse places. She set her bag on the floor, then cautiously approached the blinds.</p><p class="western">When she peeped out at the neighboring building, she was surprised how good of a view it was at the penthouse opposite. Of course it helped that the penthouse had a lot of big windows and the targets didn't seem terribly concerned about privacy.</p><p class="western">It was an international arms ring, and SHIELD wanted enough evidence on the boss players before making a move. Bucky had memorised their profiles already but she didn't see any of the guys right now.</p><p class="western">Rumlow came over with her mug of coffee, offering it to her.</p><p class="western">"Thanks," Bucky said, because she could be civil. She raised the mug to take a sip, then noticed Rumlow watching her like a hawk. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p class="western">"Just taste the coffee," Rumlow told her, so Bucky did.</p><p class="western">She shrugged. "And?"</p><p class="western">Rumlow huffed in exasperation as he sat down in his chair. "I did it just how you like it."</p><p class="western">"What do you want, a medal?" Bucky retorted. She sat down too, crossing one leg over the other.</p><p class="western">Rumlow mumbled something as he leaned in to peer through the camera lens.</p><p class="western">"What?" Bucky said, hiding a smirk. "I didn't quite catch that."</p><p class="western">"I said," Rumlow snapped, "you're still a bitch."</p><p class="western">Now Bucky let her smirk show. "You say that like it's a bad thing."</p><p class="western">Rumlow chuckled, and switched to using the binoculars. "Don't think you're just gonna sit there all night slacking off."</p><p class="western">"God, make your mind up," Bucky replied. "Thought you wanted me to appreciate your excellent coffee making skills."</p><p class="western">That clearly threw him, as Rumlow glanced at her in confusion. "Oh, so now you're appreciating my coffee?"</p><p class="western">Bucky didn't say anything, just sipped her coffee noisily. Rumlow shook his head and went back to his binoculars.</p><p class="western">Hopefully that would shut him up a while, Bucky thought. If not, she had no qualms about tasering him and letting him drool into the carpet so she could get some peace and quiet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a long evening of sitting in the gloom together.</p><p class="western">The chairs weren't exactly uncomfortable, but they clearly weren't designed to be sat in for hours at a time. Bucky did a few stretches while sitting in the chair when it wasn't her turn to be watching the target.</p><p class="western">She stopped stretching her arms up when she noticed Rumlow was paying more attention to her boobs than he was the target.</p><p class="western">She wasn't going to blame him, Bucky knew she was hot, and she knew that her wearing the tight black tac gear was a huge turn on for Rumlow.</p><p class="western">And who didn't like tight black tac gear, she thought, side eyeing Rumlow's thick arms in the tight black top he wore.</p><p class="western">Seriously, tac gear was one of Bucky's kinks too. Why else would she bother working for SHIELD otherwise.</p><p class="western">"You been dating?" Rumlow asked, totally out of the blue.</p><p class="western">Bucky had half expected it, though. Rumlow had always been way too nosy and possessive.</p><p class="western">"Brock," she said calmly, "if I was, I wouldn't tell you about it."</p><p class="western">"Why not?" he chuckled. "Thought you'd want to rub it in my face."</p><p class="western">Bucky's mind cut away to Rumlow's face, primarily his face between her legs, eating her out. He'd always been damn good at that.</p><p class="western">Focus, Barnes, she thought.</p><p class="western">"Are <em>you?</em>" she countered.</p><p class="western">"Dating?" Rumlow scoffed. "Hell, no. Women are too much trouble. Just sex from now on."</p><p class="western">Bucky rolled her eyes. "Great. Hope that works out for you."</p><p class="western">"Bet you miss it," Rumlow sniped.</p><p class="western">Hm, Bucky thought, he was snappy tonight. Looked like Rumlow was trying to goad her into a fight. Bucky casually stroked her hands down her hips, feeling the taser batons strapped to her belt.</p><p class="western">Oh, it would be so easy to taser the bastard.</p><p class="western">"Miss what?" she asked, playing dumb.</p><p class="western">"Sex," Rumlow said, like it was obvious. He was clearly getting worked up, so Bucky suspected he was revealing more about his own feelings than he wanted to.</p><p class="western">"First you want to know if I'm having sex," Bucky pointed out, "now you want to know if I miss sex. Brock, neither of those are any of your business."</p><p class="western">"Bet you're sleeping with Pierce," Rumlow retorted.</p><p class="western">A wry laugh escaped Bucky. "Oh, not this again."</p><p class="western">"What?" Rumlow put down the binoculars and looked at her in the gloom. "Look, we're not together any more, Bucky. Tell me the truth. Are you sleeping with Pierce?"</p><p class="western">"Jesus!" Bucky raised her hands. "No, I'm not. Dude's so old he'd probably snap a hip on the first thrust."</p><p class="western">Rumlow looked appalled. "So you've thought about it?"</p><p class="western">"Only because you never stopped talking about it," Bucky said, and got up from her chair.</p><p class="western">She needed to move, or she was going to karate chop Rumlow in the face. Bucky decided to work off some nervous energy and started her boxing warmups on the spot.</p><p class="western">A couple minutes went by, then Rumlow asked, "So you didn't sleep with Pierce?"</p><p class="western">"How many more times can I say no I didn't?" Bucky said, jabbing at an invisible opponent. "Shall I say it in all twelve languages that I know?"</p><p class="western">"Alright, alright," Rumlow said, sounding calmer now. "Can you blame me, though? He obviously wanted you."</p><p class="western">"So what?" Bucky countered, executing a couple kickboxing kicks. "You expect me to, what? Clutch my pearls every time a guy flirts with me? Gimme a break."</p><p class="western">"You flirted back," Rumlow said.</p><p class="western">Bucky stopped moving and turned to face him. "Brock, don't be dense. Being polite to our fucking boss isn't flirting with him. Besides," she grinned smugly, "I've seen you and all the STRIKE teams kiss his ass any chance you get. Don't come for me when you go do the same shit."</p><p class="western">Rumlow made a face. "I do not kiss his ass."</p><p class="western">"You fucking do," Bucky countered. "Now shut the fuck up and focus on the targets."</p><p class="western">Only another forty-three hours to go.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Ugh, this is like watching paint dry," Bucky complained.</p><p class="western">Nearly eight hours of nothing, now it was nearly two AM.</p><p class="western">"I think their schedule changed or something," Rumlow said, stifling a yawn. "Intel said they were having a meeting some time this weekend, but that ain't happened yet."</p><p class="western">"Just my luck," Bucky said, then noticed Rumlow yawn again. "Brock, go to sleep. I got this."</p><p class="western">"I'm fine," he said sleepily.</p><p class="western">Bucky gave him a stern look. "Go to sleep."</p><p class="western">He chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll go take a nap."</p><p class="western">"Great," Bucky said, then she went ramrod straight when Rumlow leaned close to whisper, "I'll jerk off thinking about you."</p><p class="western">He walked off as Bucky called in reply, "Why change the habit of a lifetime!"</p><p class="western">He'd had a crush on her before they'd even worked together, he'd told her himself enough times.</p><p class="western">With Rumlow gone, having vanished into the bedroom, Bucky thought she would get some peace at last.</p><p class="western">Except now she was thinking about Rumlow jerking off, and thinking about his dick, and she could admit to herself that she missed Rumlow's dick. She'd never admit it to him though. He had a great dick and he knew how to use it.</p><p class="western">And there she was, thinking about it.</p><p class="western">Dammit.</p><p class="western">Bucky cautiously looked around, checking that she was still alone and he hadn't snuck out of the bedroom. When she was satisfied she was alone, she settled back in her chair, and her fantasy of Rumlow's dick.</p><p class="western">God, they'd been good at sex.</p><p class="western">Probably the only part of their relationship they'd been good at. Rumlow's amazing dick and his stamina was his plus points, and the way he'd always been thrilled to go down on Bucky for hours.</p><p class="western">Bucky felt her pussy react to the daydreams, the memories, clenching with want.</p><p class="western">Focus up, Barnes, she thought. No point mooning over dick.</p><p class="western">She raised the binoculars again to check what was happening. The targets were still lolling about in the lounge of the penthouse, talking shit and doing class A drugs, but SHIELD wasn't interested in these low level underdogs. When would this boss Carissi show up so Bucky could go the fuck home?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The answer was, early the next morning.</p><p class="western">Carissi had finally arrived on the scene, which meant Bucky and Rumlow had to wear the earpieces for the bugs in the penthouse, and listen in to the inane chatter.</p><p class="western">After the initial excitement of the target arriving had worn off, Bucky slouched in defeat after listening to over <em>two hours </em>of nothing, two hours of men talking crap.</p><p class="western">She felt like going over there and kicking them all in the face for wasting her time.</p><p class="western">There was a possibility that Carissi was waiting for his underboss, Maroni, before he talked about anything of interest to SHIELD.</p><p class="western">At least, Bucky could hope. She set down her binoculars for a moment and rubbed at her temples. She hadn't slept enough, too wired to fall asleep in the bed because she'd smelled Rumlow on the sheets.</p><p class="western">Not in like, a bad way, just his personal manly scent, and it was familiar to her. She'd even had a brief dream about him, that they were back together and making love right there in the bed.</p><p class="western">It had been weird to wake up and remember they were on a mission together.</p><p class="western">"Christ, these guys can talk," Rumlow complained next to her.</p><p class="western">"Yep," Bucky agreed. "And you thought our team was bad."</p><p class="western">Rumlow chuckled lightly. "Want more coffee?"</p><p class="western">Bucky shook her head. "I think that underboss will show up soon."</p><p class="western">"You wish," Rumlow murmured.</p><p class="western">They both sat there staring at the window, Bucky checking through her binoculars to watch the scene.</p><p class="western">"I'm putting in for vacation time after this," Rumlow piped up.</p><p class="western">"Mm," Bucky hummed, paying more attention to the penthouse and the radio chatter. Looked like Carissi was getting annoyed at his underlings.</p><p class="western">"You want to get a coffee sometime?" Rumlow asked her.</p><p class="western">"Not really," Bucky murmured, still peering through the binoculars. Now Carissi was talking on the phone, yelling into it more like. She wasn't sure who to, the name wasn't familiar. But this was good, she thought. This could mean action at last.</p><p class="western">"Just trying to be nice," Rumlow grumped.</p><p class="western">Bucky ignored him.</p><p class="western">A couple minutes went by. Bucky was on the verge of disappointment, still waiting for something tangible to happen in the penthouse, when one of the underlings came in and told their boss that Maroni had arrived.</p><p class="western">Bucky drew in her breath, excited. She gazed through the binoculars, eagerly watching the scene.</p><p class="western">At the same moment all this happened, Rumlow piped up again. "Be honest," he said, "what do you miss most about me? Cock or tongue?"</p><p class="western">"What?" Bucky said, only half listening. Maroni was about to walk into the penthouse any second...</p><p class="western">"You liked my tongue, right?" Rumlow went on.</p><p class="western">"Not when it's talking," Bucky murmured quietly.</p><p class="western">"I miss going down on you," Rumlow said, all wistful. "That lil' peach of yours gettin' all wet."</p><p class="western">Bucky lowered her binoculars and levelled him with a look. "Brock, shut up, would ya? Shit's actually happening over there. Look!"</p><p class="western">"Meh." He waved a hand at the surveillance equipment. "Whatever. This job's a bust."</p><p class="western">"Jesus," Bucky muttered, and raised her binoculars again. She was still getting the bug chatter in her earpiece, and Rumlow chatter in her other ear. Men on both sides talking crap.</p><p class="western">Bucky needed a raise.</p><p class="western">She looked in the binoculars and watched avidly as mob boss Maroni finally entered the penthouse. There was a lot of hand shaking, cheek kissing and ass kissing.</p><p class="western">"Why don't we jump in bed for old time's sake," Rumlow said, leaning over in his chair. "Quick bang or a long fuck, lady's choice."</p><p class="western">"<em>Rumlow</em>," Bucky said in exasperation. "Would you quit it, already? Focus on the target."</p><p class="western">Bucky watched the scene in the penthouse as all the men wasted time with chit-chat instead of getting right down to business like she'd hoped.</p><p class="western">God, give her strength.</p><p class="western">She lowered the binoculars and exhaled a long sigh. This mission. Seriously.</p><p class="western">"You seem tense," Rumlow pointed out. "When was the last time you had an orgasm?"</p><p class="western">"Brock," she said, "do you want to get tasered?"</p><p class="western">"I'd give you a good orgasm," he went on, like he hadn't even heard her. "Loved watching you come, you always looked so hot."</p><p class="western">Bucky tried to ignore him, shooting him a stern look. But he was just sitting there all chill, grinning like a shark. His hand moved over his crotch, drawing Bucky's eyes and she noticed the tent in his black combat trousers.</p><p class="western">Bucky's mind immediately flashed to all the times they'd fucked on missions, when they shouldn't have been fucking at all, but it'd been fun and felt dangerous, so they'd done it a lot. Quick and dirty, anywhere they could, up against a wall, on floors, tables.</p><p class="western">Damn, she thought, as her pussy clenched with want.</p><p class="western">"Brock," she said, trying to sound uninterested, "if you're so horny why don't you go sort yourself out somewhere else, and let me pay attention to the targets."</p><p class="western">"Fuck the targets," he said calmly. "And I told you, I jerked off last night thinking about you."</p><p class="western">"I hope it wasn't in the bed," Bucky murmured. She hadn't felt any wet spots, at least.</p><p class="western">"Don't you want an orgasm?" he taunted.</p><p class="western">Bucky huffed a sigh. Yes, she did, but she was getting annoyed with him. The chat from the penthouse was going on still, just meaningless crap. Nothing was happening anywhere, and Bucky was fed up.</p><p class="western">"Fine," she barked, getting to her feet. "Lay down on that sleeping roll and shut the fuck up." She threw off her utility belt and began undoing her boot laces.</p><p class="western">Rumlow shot into action, grinning smugly. Bucky was kicking her boots off as he laid down on the sleeping roll, looking up at her.</p><p class="western">"Alright!" he cheered, hands unbuckling his belt. "At last."</p><p class="western">"Oh, no," Bucky said, as she pushed her leggings and panties down. "Nothing for you, you just sit there and shut up."</p><p class="western">She tossed the leggings aside so she was bare from the waist down. Then she grabbed her binoculars and stepped over Rumlow, lowering herself to her knees.</p><p class="western">His hands grabbed at her ass as she shifted, positioning herself over his face.</p><p class="western">"That's right, baby," he said with glee. "Knew you wanted it."</p><p class="western">Bucky sat on his face to shut him up, pressing her pussy onto his mouth. She smiled as he made a small noise of protest.</p><p class="western">"Just shut up and eat me," she ordered, raising up a little on her knees to give him room to breathe.</p><p class="western">Rumlow held onto her thighs as his mouth began working, tongue lapping greedily at her folds. Bucky held herself there, tilting her hips to where she wanted his tongue. The feel of his stubble tickled the soft skin of her thighs, and she shivered.</p><p class="western">"Slower," she instructed, and felt his tongue slow down. "That's it. Keep doing that."</p><p class="western">With Rumlow taken care of, Bucky lifted her binoculars to watch the penthouse scene. She was only half paying attention to the chat in her ear, so she figured she better watch the scene too.</p><p class="western">Rumlow licked away at her, his tongue trying to get up at her clit, but Bucky held herself where she wanted, trapping him below her.</p><p class="western">It felt pretty fun, she thought, sitting on his face like this. Just like old times.</p><p class="western">Anyone could walk in right now, she thought, eyes half closing as she felt more aroused. Her hips thrust gently at Rumlow's mouth, her pussy searching for his tongue.</p><p class="western">God, she was dripping wet already, and Rumlow lapped at her eagerly. Bucky risked tilting her hips so he could lick her clit, and as soon as he could his mouth fastened onto it, sucking hard.</p><p class="western">Bucky let out a groan, her hips bucking a little as she rode his stubbly chin. "Yeah, fuck, right there," she whispered.</p><p class="western">She closed her eyes and began lowering the binoculars, more focused on the feel of her clit between Rumlow's hungry lips. Then Carissi said something about moving the package, and Bucky opened her eyes with a start.</p><p class="western">"This is it," she said. "Oh!" she added with a gasp, as Rumlow moved his hand and managed to slip two fingers into her pussy. He fingered her just the way he knew she liked while still working her clit with his mouth.</p><p class="western">Bucky's hands trembled as she raised the binoculars again, watching the scene at the penthouse.</p><p class="western">Maroni was confirming location of the package.</p><p class="western">"Yes!" Bucky cried out. "Oh, God, finally!"</p><p class="western">Rumlow moaned beneath her, working faster to bring her off.</p><p class="western">"Ah," Bucky gasped, groping at her earpiece to change the channel. She cleared her throat. "Alpha-four to base, package location confirmed. Sending..." Her mouth formed an 'oh' shape as she felt her orgasm building fast. Bucky swallowed, tried to focus. "Sending location now," she managed, then took the earpiece out and tossed it aside. "Oh, fuck, yes!" she cried, as Rumlow ate her to completion. "Ah! Yes! Yes!" she shouted, coming on his tongue. "Oh, fuck, yes!"</p><p class="western">All the stress and frustration of the last twenty-four hours drained out of her as her orgasm ripped through her. Bucky gasped happily, circling her hips over Rumlow's mouth, his tongue still licking at her any chance it got.</p><p class="western">"Alright, phew," she gasped, and made a conscious effort to lift her pussy off his mouth. She'd sit there all day otherwise.</p><p class="western">"We gotta send the location," she said, then gasped in surprise when Rumlow flipped her onto her back. She grunted lightly as her back hit the bedroll. "Brock," she started, as he knelt over her. "We have to send the package location to SHIELD."</p><p class="western">"When did you get so boring," he complained, shoving his pants down so his hard cock sprung free.</p><p class="western">"I'm not boring," she replied, opening her legs for him. Rumlow got in there eagerly, leaning in close as he roughly shoved his cock into her hole.</p><p class="western">"Fuck, I missed this," he rasped, gazing into her eyes as he penetrated her. "Oh, fuck."</p><p class="western">He pressed her down on the floor as his cock slid in deeper, until Bucky felt his balls against her skin. He stilled, gasping like the sensation was too much for him. He was in her bare, and Bucky was so wet and eager for it.</p><p class="western">"Don't you miss this," he prompted her, making Bucky huff lightly.</p><p class="western">"Brock, shut up and fuck me," she said, sliding a hand behind his head to tug him down into a kiss.</p><p class="western">His mouth opened to meet hers, tongue pushing past her lips to invade her mouth. Bucky moaned into the kiss when she felt him move his hips, a shallow thrust to tease her. Bucky hitched her knees up, giving him more room and a better angle to thrust with.</p><p class="western">Rumlow took the hint, started thrusting his hips in deep hard thrusts, just the way he knew Bucky liked it. She gasped at each thrust, muffled by the kiss as he made out with her hungrily. His breathing was raspy and his moans filled Bucky's mouth.</p><p class="western">She had to break the kiss for air but Rumlow kept pounding her into the floor, his cock dragging over her G-spot in all the right ways. Her pussy was throbbing with arousal, the embers of her first orgasm still hot. Bucky really wanted to get off.</p><p class="western">"Brock," she moaned, "do the thing."</p><p class="western">"What thing?" he rasped, thrusting furiously into her.</p><p class="western">"The thing I like," she murmured, reaching for one of his hands.</p><p class="western">He got the idea and moved his hand up to her throat, closing over her whole neck with his big hot hand. Bucky gasped because she liked it, trusted him to do it how she wanted.</p><p class="western">He fucked her and choked her out a little bit, and Bucky came so hard she was shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head.</p><p class="western">Rumlow slapped her on the cheek lightly, making her breathe again, then finished slamming his cock into her as he reached his own climax. He groaned loudly as he emptied himself into her.</p><p class="western">Bucky lay gasping for breath as he rolled off her onto the floor, then she suddenly remembered their fucking mission.</p><p class="western">"Shit," she gasped, sitting up quickly and leaning over Rumlow's body, groping for the binoculars. "Gimme your earpiece," she ordered.</p><p class="western">Rumlow offered her the earpiece then he slapped her bare ass, making her jerk in surprise. Bucky put in the earpiece and put the binoculars to her face, wrong way up first, and looked at the penthouse.</p><p class="western">The targets had all left. There was no chatter.</p><p class="western">"Shit," Bucky whispered, knowing they'd fucked up. She set down the binoculars and looked at Rumlow's grinning face. "They've gone."</p><p class="western">He didn't seem to care, merely shrugging. "Come back here," he said, trying to tug her closer.</p><p class="western">"Brock, fuck off," Bucky told him. "We just blew our mission."</p><p class="western">"Blame it on the equipment," he said. "Now shut up and sit on my face again."</p><p class="western">"What?" Bucky looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you the <em>tiniest</em> bit concerned we're going to get fired over this?"</p><p class="western">"They won't fire us," he insisted. "Now shut the fuck up and sit on my Goddamn face."</p><p class="western">Bucky opened her mouth to argue, then figured, why the hell not?</p><p class="western">"Fine," she sighed in defeat, and got up to do just that.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(My headcanon is they spent the ride back to SHIELD HQ bickering over what excuse they would tell Fury. lol)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>There is a <a href="https://discord.gg/tXg6aAx">rumbuck discord server (18+)</a> for bucky/nice rumlow au's, if you want to join, come say hi! </p><p>I am also on <a href="http://jro616.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/jro616">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>